Teardrops and Waterfalls
by Arctimon
Summary: Baljeet's new life scared him, to say the very least.  Little did he know his relief would be waiting right down the street.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Everything that's in Phineas and Ferb is owned by Dan, Jeff, and Disney. The song is the copyright of Chris Martin and Coldplay._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teardrops and Waterfalls<strong>_

Baljeet sat in his room, on only his second night in his new bedroom. He was quite frustrated with his mother, as he had been for the past few weeks, ever since she had told him they would be moving to America to "better his education".

He had no idea what that had meant, since he was doing perfectly fine in his previous school. Sure, he was eclipsing his classmates in every subject (especially math), but that was no reason to up and move to a brand new place. He was confused and upset, something that was completely foreign to the young boy.

Baljeet pressed the play button on his music player, letting the native notes of his home country sweep him away. His mother was kind enough to give him one for the move, and it was a good reminder of what he had left behind. Now to just make it through that evening, and he would be set for the new school year tomorrow.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on  
>I shut the world outside until the lights come on...<em>

_Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
>But I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song...<em>

He looked outside, watching the various creatures and critters make their way through the night. Suddenly he noticed a illuminating glow coming from a house a block away. It appeared as if they had the strobes on, the lights dancing to their very own beat. Perhaps it was just some other people like him, celebrating what time they had left before school beckoned them.

_And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night_  
><em>Until Monday morning feels another life<em>  
><em>I turn the music up<em>  
><em>I'm on a roll this time...<em>

And as he peered out the front door to see the lights coming from across the block, he wondered if it was something he could enjoy.

_And heaven is in sight..._

* * *

><p>In what seemed like no time at all, he found himself at the back gate of the house, his curiosity piqued, the music being ever so clearer. He could hear the loud notes of a guitar riff coming from the backyard. He paused, reveling in the skill behind it. He could only imagine who could be playing with that such <em>utsah<em> before, but he was excited to see who it was.

_Oooh..._

Baljeet swung the gate open to revel a small group of kids, two of which were showing off their instrument skills. A kid with red hair was busy drumming the air with his hands, while a taller, green-haired child was plucking away at an electric guitar.

He stood in the doorway, transfixed by the music, only stirring when the redhead motioned in his direction.

"Hey, everybody! The new neighbor's here!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, leaving Baljeet with only more confusion.

"I was wondering whether the impromptu concert was going to get you over here. Good thing we got the extra strobe lights, right Ferb?"

The green-haired kid gave a quick thumbs-up to his companion. Content, the redhead turned back to Baljeet.

"Nice to finally meet you. My name's Phineas. This is my brother, Ferb (he motioned toward the guitar player), and this is the gang." Phineas motioned toward the crowd. "Say hi, gang!"

The other kids shouted their greetings, smiles still wide on their faces.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on_  
><em>From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song...<em>

"I am Baljeet," the Indian kid said carefully. "You will have to pardon me; I am not quite sure what to make of all this just yet."

"No problem, dude," Phineas replied. "Your reaction was pretty much what Pedro's was when he first got here." He waved at a black haired Mexican boy in the back of the crowd, who waved back.

"Now that we've got you over here, we should celebrate...with more dancing!" he shouted._  
><em>

"Wait a minute, do you all not have school tomorrow as well?"

"Well, yeah," Phineas said. "But it's still technically summer. We're not going to let these last hours go to waste, right?"

"I...suppose not." Baljeet was surprised by his neighbor's response. "But is this not a little...risky?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, will you all not be sleep-deprived and irritable in the morning when you have to go to-"

"Listen, Baljeet," Phineas interrupted, putting an arm around his shoulder, "it sounds like you're not a risk-taker, and that is something which I will not put up with! Why be so uptight when you can relax and have fun? Come join us, if only for a little while. It'll be like a new adventure for you."

_Don't want to see another generation drop  
>I'd rather be a comma than a full stop...<em>

"But I do not even know the two of you. Or any of your friends for that matter. What if it ends badly?" Baljeet said.

"That's the best part," the redhead declared. "The adventure may be unknown, but you don't know what it could be until you go for it. Just because you think that it could be bad doesn't mean it _will_ be. You just have to live a little. Isn't that right, Ferb?"

_Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes...<em>

The green-haired kid silently nodded in return. And despite himself, despite every fiber in his schedule-keeping, time-attentive body was screaming to run, Baljeet was nodding along with him.

_But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
>Cathedrals in my heart...<br>_

"Perhaps it would be good for me to 'let loose' once in a while," Baljeet relented.

"That's the ticket, 'Jeet! Hit it, Ferb!"

With that, Ferb started to play away again, only for a new, upbeat rhythm to emanate through the yard.

"C'mon, Baljeet! Jive the night away!" Phineas shouted, getting up with the rest of the crowd to start dancing. "You only got one life, right? Everything's going to be OK!"

_As we saw, oh this light  
>I swear you emerge blinking into<br>To tell me it's alright..._

Baljeet smiled, his new friend's attitude rubbing off on him. "You have got that right, friend!" For now it seems he finally understood.

_As we soar walls,  
>Every siren is a symphony<br>And every tear's a waterfall...  
>Is a waterfall...<br>_

Perhaps this move was not a end, but a beginning. It wasn't a bad situation, but a good event in disguise. He had always been taught that fate had a funny way of showing itself, but he had never taken any stock in it until now.

_Oh  
>Is a waterfall<br>Oh oh oh  
>Is a, is a waterfall<br>Every tear  
>Is a waterfall<br>Oh oh oh_

And as he danced with his brand new friends that night, his worries ebbing away, he knew there would be much more adventure waiting in the wings for him. And some of it would undoubtedly scare him.

_So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
>But still I'll raise the flag...<em>

But whatever it was, whether it be a bellowing storm or a balmy breeze, he would be ready for it, with his friends right beside him.

_Oh  
>It was a wa wa wa wa wa-a-terfall<br>A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall  
><em>

_Yeah!  
>Every tear, every tear,<br>Every teardrop is a waterfall...  
><em>

_Every tear, every tear  
>Every teardrop is a waterfall...<em>

__Every tear, every tear  
>Every teardrop is a waterfall...<em>_

___Every tear, every tear  
>Every teardrop is a waterfall.<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong> Bear with me, readers. I am not really that good at songfics, but this has been sitting in my head for a little while now, so no reason to let it go to waste. I also wrote this in one night, and it probably shows, but oh well. Nobody's perfect.

It's never explained why Baljeet moved from India to America (and probably never will be), but I can tell you this: No matter how smart you are, making a brand new start in a new country can be brutal, especially to a young kid like Baljeet. So you can imagine meeting someone totally different than what you're accustomed to can be brutal as well. Good thing they get along right off the bat.

As for the song, you're more than welcome to have your interpretation to it, but I know what mine is:

Hope.

Whatever situation you may be in, no matter how bad life can get, you can turn it into a new opportunity, a good start. Every heartbreak is a new love, every death is a new life.

Every sad and ugly teardrop is a happy and beautiful waterfall.

Yes, it's a little corny. But _Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall _is a thought-provoking and wonderful song, as are most to all of Coldplay's hits. Definitely check it out if you haven't heard it before.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
